Kissing Lessons
by bleedcolor
Summary: Chapter 4 Up! What are the results of a seemingly innocent game? 2x3x2 R&R!
1. Truth or Dare?

Disclaimer: Get real. Not even. I wish.

Warnings: This idea was thought up after watching The 10th Kingdom twice in a row. If any of you have ever seen it there's a place in Kissing Town that gives kissing lessons to all ages and so this fic idea was born.

~Kissing Lessons: Prologue~

"Okay, Trowa, Truth or Dare?"

Trowa tilted his head slightly, green eyes glittering, as he considered his choices. He didn't want to choose dare, almost afraid of what the results would bring, not knowing exactly how far the braided pilot would take their game, but he wasn't willing to choose truth, either. He refused to be thought of as chicken. It was a matter of pride.

"Dare."

Duo's ever-present grin widened. He hadn't expected the stoic Heavyarms pilot to choose dare, but he intended to make the best of the situation.

"Hmmm....I dare you....to....," Duo's violet eyes lit up as he thought up the perfect dare," I dare you to let me give you kissing lessons every day for two months. Starting tomorrow."


	2. No Way Out

Well, ppl, you asked for it so here it is. I hope you enjoy. I'm going to try out an entirely new kind of Trowa abuse with this fic. In' all my other ficcies he doesn't deserve it. In this one … well I'm not so sure. We'll figure it out when we get there, now won't we?

Kyoshi

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Trowa's visible eye widened. There was no way he could agree to that, he had a hard enough time keeping his attraction for the braided pilot hidden as it was. Recovering from his shock quickly, he shook his head slightly.

"And if I disagree?"

Duo struggled to keep the disappointment from his face. He'd been hoping to be able to get closer to the handsome green-eyed boy. Keeping his face as neutral as he could, he shrugged.

"If you disagree you have to face the consequences."

Trowa blinked. Consequences? Duo had never mentioned any consequences when they'd started playing the game...

"And what are they?"

Duo smirked slightly, a sight that should have set Trowa off to danger immediately, and probably would have if he'd been paying attention to the wicked gleam in Duo's eye and not the way Duo's hand was idly playing with the end of his braid.

"Oh, nothing much. You only have to go to the door of everyone you know with a can of whip cream, wearing only a trench coat and offer them sex. No big deal."

Trowa choked on the air he had been breathing in at the exact moment Duo said that. 

"W-what?!?!"

Duo gave him an innocent look as if to say he were completely confused as to why Trowa was acting so oddly over a sentence.

"What? Oh I forgot, you'd have handcuffs too. Sorry."

Trowa cleared his throat, and if he were lucky his blush as well trying to regain some control over his composure.

"You know Duo, you never mentioned, any, um, consequences when we began the game."

"Oh, I didn't? I'm sorry. It must have slipped my mind. It happens to me a lot. There are always consequences to a truth or dare game. You either answer the truth, do the dare, or face the consequences which are usually 10 times worse. Now you know."

Trowa stared at the boy sitting on the living room floor across from him, an entirely new level of speechless until Quatre spoke up from the corner of the room where he'd been silently listening to the entire game, amused.

"That's true you know. You have to do one or the other. Duo's not that bad looking of a guy I know which one I'd pick, of course if you take the lessons I miss out on the sex offer so I'm pretty torn on giving you advice. Sorry Trowa."

Trowa blinked turning to Quatre in shock for a few seconds before returning his gaze to Duo.

"Y-you wouldn't actually force me..."

Another voice, this one belonging to Wufei, piped up from another corner of the room.

"If he wouldn't, I would. You agreed to play the game. It is only honorable that you keep up your part of the bargain."

"B-but I didn't..."

"That does not matter to me, Barton. You should have researched the game before you agreed to play it. You got yourself into this mess."

Trowa turned his gaze to Heero for help, but the Perfect Soldier only continued typing in his laptop.

"You know, I hate to say it Trowa, but Wufei does have a point. You did get yourself into it."

Trowa sighed and nodded, knowing he wasn't going to receive any help from his friends. Standing he resigned himself to his fate and turned towards the safe house stairs. 

"I suppose I'll see you tomorrow then, Duo."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

T.B.C.?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hee hee. Trowa walked right into that one. I just love torturing him soooooooooooooooooooo much ^_^.


	3. A mission?

Heeheehee, I'm baaaaaaaaaaack! Ever wonder why the stories you like are the ones that are hardly ever worked on? It's because the author/ess was just typing out a plot bunny to get it out of their head and never expected anyone to like it, after all they don't. That and/or they're grounded or they're computer-less. Usually with me it's all three, but after 34 reviews (last time I checked) and one e-mail confessing love for me and the story I decided to continue also, after at least 7 reviews (once again the last time I checked) asking why I had this story rated G, I changed the rating. It's now rated R, if only for language. Sooooooooooo, here we go.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Title:Kissing Lessons

Author: Kyoshi Nanashi

Pairings: Um...2x3 if I ever actually continue this...

Rated: So far? PG. Eventually? With me there's no telling.

Disclaimer: Get real. Not even. I wish.

Warnings: This idea was thought up after watching The 10th Kingdom twice in a row. If any of you have ever seen it there's a place in Kissing Town that gives kissing lessons to all ages and so this fic idea was born.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter Two

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Usually Trowa was the first pilot up, but as his emerald eyes fluttered open and glanced at the digital clock beside his bed he realized that for the first time in probably years he had slept in. With a quiet groan the boy sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Why had he over slept? Probably because he had subconsciously been wanting to avoid Duo and the other pilots for as long as possible, his sleep-fogged mind supplied.

With a sigh he rolled from his bed and sleepily stumbled to the bathroom connected to his bedroom. Now he remembered why he liked to be awake before all of the others. He could wake up as slowly as he needed and not feel vulnerable in front of them. Slowly and with none of the grace that he usually possessed he stepped into the shower and turned the tap on cold, trying to prepare himself for the beginning of the next two months.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Cautiously, Trowa stuck his head out of his bedroom door, expecting at any moment to be attacked by a long chestnut braid attacked to arms, legs, and energy. When it didn't happen, however, he just as cautiously stepped out of his room, trying not to make any type of sound but knowing that it was a hopeless effort with still being half-asleep. Still, nothing happened.

Finally, after waiting like a scared rabbit at his doorway for at least ten minutes, Trowa made his way down the hall, towards the kitchen, craving his morning coffee like an alcoholic craves vodka. Making his way into the kitchen, Trowa blinked when he saw that all the other pilots _except _the one he was currently apprehensive about seeing were sitting in the sunny yellow room in their normal places.

Not trusting the Deathscythe pilot to not pop out from nowhere he was still cautious about making his way over to the counter to the bubbling coffee pot. 

"Good morning Trowa! I'm glad to see you're finally awake." 

A bright cheerful voice split the air as he poured his coffee, making him jump, pouring the hot black liquid all over the counter in the process. As the panic that momentarily took over him receded he realized that it hadn't been Duo's voice that had greeted him, but Quatre's sunny one. Righting the coffee pot, he slowly turned to meet four astonished stares directed at him.

"Good morning...uh...Quatre."

Trowa felt his cheeks heat up and looked at the floor and the accumulating puddle of coffee.

"Jumpy, Barton?" 

Wufei was the first to recover from the astonishment of seeing Trowa Barton, acrobat, dropping something. 

"There really isn't any need to be, Maxwell isn't here."

Trowa's gaze snapped up from the floor to meet Wufei's, shocked.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean he's gone, on a mission and he won't be back for another three days."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

T.B.C.?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

If I do write another chapter hopefully it will be out a little sooner, ne?


	4. Nerves

Title: Kissing Lessons  
  
Author: Obsessed  
  
Genre: Romance/Humor  
  
Pairings: 2x3x2  
  
Rating: Um...PG-ish? PG-13-ish?   
  
Warnings: Trowa torture, sap, mild OOC-ness maybe  
  
Archives: FF.net under GW Obsessed, anywhere else you only need but ask.  
  
Disclaimers: Gundam Wing is not mine. Depressing isn't it?  
  
Status: Unbetaed  
  
Notes:  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
Trowa stared hopelessly at the white ceiling in his room. He'd thought that Quatre was his best friend. He knew differently now. After all they'd shared the little blonde demon refused to do him a favor. He hadn't asked for much, only a ticket out of the country. The Winner heir certainly had no problems with money. This was like asking anyone else for a stick of gum. And yet he still refused, running on and on about he should honor his agreement with Duo.  
  
Honor, hah! Agreement, double hah! Trowa had never agreed to anything! He'd been tricked! And dirtily at that. Duo knew that he didn't know how to play the game, he'd forced him into agree...accepting his dare. Why was this happening?! He'd divulged the fact that he'd never been kissed to Quatre, and Quatre only. Had the Sandrock pilot told Duo?  
  
He wouldn't have, not after Trowa had asked him not to tell...would he have? With a groan, Trowa closed his eyes.   
  
"Why me?"  
  
"Why not you?"  
  
Not having been expecting an answer the Heavyarms pilot jumped and fell out of his bed startled.  
  
"H-Heero?"  
  
"Yes. The braided baka isn't due back until tomorrow. You know that, Trowa."  
  
"Doesn't mean he couldn't finish his mission early," Trowa mumbled, "that would be just my luck."  
  
Heero shook his head and booted up his laptop. Some people didn't know what they had.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
Trowa's glass fell from his hands and shattered as he jumped at the front door to the safe house opened to reveal Quatre, who glared at him from the doorway.  
  
"Dammit, Trowa! That's the sixth glass in two days! If you don't calm down soon I'm finding out if I can get a downer prescribed to you. You're so edgy! Duo's not going to torture you when he gets back, you know. You're getting on everyone's nerves jumping at every sound like you do!"  
  
The blonde walked in the house and closed the door behind him while Trowa had the grace to look apologetic as he bent to pick up the broken glass. Quatre sighed.  
  
"I'm sorry Trowa it's just that you being jumpy has made me a bit jumpy too," with a glance at the clock he sighed once more, "It's late, why don't you go to bed Trowa? I'll finish picking this up."  
  
"Are you sure because I can..."  
  
"No, just go."  
  
"Alright."  
  
Trowa stood and left the room. Quatre waited a few moments until he heard the door to Trowa's and Heero's shared bedroom open and close before silently reopening the front door.  
  
"It's safe, you can come in."  
  
"Thanks, Q. I just didn't want him knowing I was back until tomorrow. I'm going to wake him up," the braided figure that walked into the safe house grinned, "You're sure he's been waking up late?"  
  
"Positive Duo, he hasn't come down before noon while you were on the mission. He stays awake half the night."  
  
Duo smiled.  
  
"Good. I'd hate to have him awake before I could wake him up. Do you want any help cleaning that up?"  
  
"Nope, I've got it. Go rest, you had a mission."  
  
"Thanks again, Quatre. See you in the morning."  
  
"No thanks necessary. Just make sure you take good care of Trowa," the blonde narrowed a glare at him.  
  
"No problem,Quat, no problem."  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
This chapter is not my best work, but I hope you like it. The first lesson should be out in the next chapter! Heehee. More Trowa torture. By the time this fic is over, I'll have made Trowa a chain smoking coffee addict! I will rule the WORLD! MWA HA HA HA!!  
  
~ Obsessed 


	5. First Lesson: Butterfly Kisses

Title: Kissing Lessons  
  
Author: Obsessed  
  
Rating: R (for lemony-lime-ish material)  
  
Pairing:2x3x2  
  
Warnings for this chapter: LEMONY LIME-ISH MATERIAL IN THIS CHAPTER!! 2X2!!!  
  
Duo's eyes snapped open as his watch beeped seven 'o clock. He blinked, not remembering why he had wanted to get up this early then smirked widely as his reasons returned to him. Operation Seduce Lover # 1 began today. Stretching, he slipped off of his bed and yawned.   
  
Too bad he had gotten back from his mission so late, his plan would have been underway earlier, but perhaps this was for the best. Quatre had said that Trowa had been on edge all during his mission, that he was probably expecting the worst. So maybe Duo could change his mind, and instead of the worst Trowa could enjoy the best.   
  
Making his way towards the bathroom for a shower Duo went over his plans for the next three months. If everything went his way his wishes would come true in less than ninety days. Holding the happy tune that threatened to burst from his lips in a whistle, he passed Heero and Trowa's room and turned into the bathroom.  
  
Turning the shower on, he stripped out of the clothes he had slept in and stepped into the steaming water. The braided boy made a small sound of contentment as the water washed away nearly all the tension in his body. With a smile, he reached down between his legs and took the only thing that hadn't been soothed by the hot water into his own hands.  
  
Stroking his throbbing erection slowly at first, he picked up speed as he became lost in a world of fantasy where he wasn't alone in the warm shower. Pants fell from his lips as he neared the edge of his restraint and two sacred words fell from his lips as he went over that edge.  
  
Melting limply against the shower wall, he didn't hear the soft click of the bathroom door closing over the pelting water that was quickly becoming icy in temperature. Quickly he washed himself and shampooed and conditioned his hair, wanting to remove himself from the cold water as quickly as possible.  
  
When he was completely clean he stepped from the shower and dried himself off, braiding his hair while it was still damp, but not really caring as he was eager to set the first step of his plan into action.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Trowa moved deeper into the warmth surrounding him with a content sigh. Nuzzling his pillow with his nose, he sighed once more prepared to fall into a deeper sleep when he realized his pillow was moving up and down, as if breathing and fingers were lightly brushing over his cheek. With a sharp yelp, the brunette fell out of bed.  
  
"Well, that's an interesting way to wake yourself up," a humor tinged alto filled the room, "Although, I have to admit I'm curious to know if that's the way you always wake up or if you just did that because of me. I may be insulted if I find out that you fall out of bed when you see me. Am I that bad looking, or am I just that horrible of a person?"  
  
Trowa looked up to meet violet eyes that peered at him from over the edge of his mattress.   
  
"No, you're not a horrible person it's just that —"  
  
"Oh! It's because I'm that bad looking?!?!"  
  
"NO! I never said you were bad looking, you don't look bad! I like the way you look, it's just that you were in my bed and..." The heavyarms pilot broke off, blushing brightly as he realized what he had just admitted to. "Um...I mean...why were you in my bed?"  
  
Green eyes widened in slight panic as the boy above him smiled silkily and slid off of the bed, coming to rest over him, elfin face barely inches away from Trowa's own.  
  
"Well, Tro-chan, since you aren't as adverse to my looks as I had originally thought, I suggest we move on to today's first order of business. Day One, Lesson One."   
  
"Duo I ----," Trowa cut himself off and closed his eyes, not wanting to see, as the Deathscythe pilot leaned closer to him. Expecting warm lips on his own, he was slightly startled to feel light flutters of something brush over his cheekbone. When he opened his eyes again, Duo was leaning away from him.  
  
"Wha....what was that? I thought you wanted to give me kissing lessons."  
  
The braided boy stood and smirked, shaking his head.  
  
"Poor, sweet, impressionable Trowa, that was a kiss. It's called a butterfly kiss. You drag your eyelashes lightly over skin. That was your lesson for today." The self proclaimed Shinigami's smirk turned into a full grin. "You now know what a butterfly kiss is and have experienced one for yourself. I expect you to be able to return the favor during tomorrow's lesson. Until then..."  
  
Duo bowed and swaggered gracefully from the room, leaving Trowa to stare after him, one hand slowly making its way towards his cheekbone, brushing lightly over the spot the baka bishounen's eyelashes had touched. Was that all that was going to happen? What had happened to the horrible torture, and ridicule [1] he had expected from the other pilot? He had never once expected something like that...that had been...kind of....nice.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Duo leaned against the wall outside of the door, then slid down it as his knees refused to hold him any longer. He had been close enough to smell the shampoo from Trowa's hair. And all he had done was brush his eyelashes over his cheekbone?!?! What in the hell was wrong with him? Granted, Trowa's cheekbones were high, aristocratic, and silkier than his hair, but still!   
  
The Deathscythe pilot held in a groan at the thought of having to move so slowly but knew that if he wanted his plan to work he would have to move at a reasonable pace or risk scaring off Trowa, who was as skittish as the cats that the circus clown loved to work with.  
  
Standing, he sighed, knowing that if he didn't take his time he would dearly regret it.  
  
T.B.C...?  
  
BWA HA HA HA!!! Okay....well, this wasn't out as soon as I hoped that it would be but I've had some RL problems recently so...yeah, I had my reasons. And I realize this is kind of short but, I didn't wanna be lynched because you guys didn't get the next chappie so... here it is, Lesson Two will be out in the next chapter and the next chapter should be out within two weeks so, Yay! Oh and also....If I ever finish Kissing Lessons I have a few sequels in mind (which is why I mentioned Duo's wishes coming true in ninety days)...so, encourage me to write so you can get to the sequels!! ^__^ yay, it's gonna be a whole trilogy (possibly)!! And tell me how you think I did with the shower scene if you feel like reviewing...that's my first posted lemony/limey scene....betcha can't guess who the vouyer was!! Hehehe....ja ne for now!  
  
~ Obsessed 


End file.
